


Forever Together

by sinful (amythyst)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Basically my head canon 'Best Ending', F/M, Guess I'll tag this, Harem Queen, Multi, OT3, Reverse Harem, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/sinful
Summary: "I was touching both of them. So closely. So intimately. And I was scorched. Yet I dared not draw away. Enclosed by these two. My child hood friends. My consort and complement. My sword and shield. None of these words properly defined them. Warmth. Happiness. Security. Freedom. Desire. Belonging.Home."Yona and her early morning ruminations in the aftermath of her rise to power; and her developing relationship with the men who surround her.---I just wanted to write some sexy, warm, sleepy fiction - but then it turned into an exposé on how I want the series to end.It's Yona x Hak x Soo-won. Loosely follows the canon up until chapter 149. This is a happy story, damnit.





	Forever Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi. I haven't written or posted anything to AO3 in, like, a million years (see: over a year). I have tried writing for other fandoms, here and there, but never really felt satisfied with them to post. That is until AnY wandered into my life, and it's been one dream fiction plot desires fulfilled, one right after the other. Reverse harems are also like crack to me who loves to polyship, and this one has an OT3 that stands out glaringly (compared to other RHs I've read). This fic expounds on those three. (There is a veeeeeery light implication about a connection between Yona and the four dragons. But that's 3k words for another fic.) Also, I know this is an ending that very /very/ unlikely to ever happen. If we get anything close to this at the end, I will be shocked (pleasantly so, but still). But since this is an AU, I am free to dream. (And you can dream along with me, too~) 
> 
> _(Forewarning: this fic is unbeta'd. I'm also **finally** posting this to try to burn off some insomnia that's been plagueing me ... Also I suspect that even if I edit this 15 more times, I'll still find something doesn't flow right and blah, fuck it. It's good as is.)_
> 
> For returning readers ... **shyly waves** Hi. ._. Please enjoy this self-decadent fic, even though my previous ones linger on. **hides**

_"I want to, always and forever, rest together like we did when we had our colds. No ... even if we don't catch colds, it can be simple. As long as we're together."_

_"That's right. Soo-Won, Hak, come over and play tomorrow, too."_

_"Forever and always, come over."_

: :

The sonorous chirps of birds bounced against my ears. Gentle, warm light teased my eyes through silk curtains. Vivid dreams began to drift away. All signaling the approach of waking. Even still, I couldn't find the motivation to move. The air was cool above the sheets, and I was nestled comfortably between two warm bodies. My small fingers were entangled with a set of larger, warmer ones, and a my leg was looped around one hard, yet lean with muscles. I opened my eyes half way, still in a sleepy-dosed haze. Sculpted shoulders greeted me first, and I lazily reached out to trace the line of that deceptively delicate spine. _Soo-Won. He was here. And alive._ I couldn't help my smile. From behind me, a pair of warm fingers idly grasped at my hip, and a hard chest pressed inattentively against my back. Hot breath puffed against my neck, followed by a low throaty rumble. _Son Hak._ I was touching both of them. So closely. So intimately. And I was scorched. Yet I dared not draw away. Enclosed by these two. My child hood friends. My consort and complement. My sword and shield. None of these words properly defined them. To me, they were simply ... _Warmth. Happiness. Security. Freedom. Desire. Belonging. **Home.**_

I should of been furious though, right? Instead of lingering in this sultry haze, I should of been snatching the dagger from beneath my pillow, and driving it's point between two those perfect shoulders. Instead of being so pleasantly unguarded, I should of been cinching my hand around that elegant throat, finger nails pressing in to cut off his air. My skin was smooth against his own, but wasn't this meant to be a mockery of a lovers' embrace? A ploy to coolly whisper in the shell of his ear, "This is no less than you deserve, my foolish King." ... But, that I considered him my King, even in these sleep-addled thoughts, painted the problem perfectly. The man would not only let me take my revenge; he'd probably end up giving me pointers on how to best draw it out. I let out a silent, exasperated, breath. Even after usurping this man's place as ruler of Kouka - Settling almost all the problems of the tribes - Forming tentative alliances, truces, or friendships with neighboring Kaitei, Sei and Xing - Denouncing the cruelty of his own beloved and exalted father - And pretty much just walking all over the efforts he had made to improve the kingdom (and flagrantly telling him how he was doing it wrong) - 'The prince' in front of me, instead, worshiped me as a Celestial Dragon Goddess reborn, (which wasn't exactly untrue, however ...). Some time during our travels, long after our exile from Kouka, he had begun to regret his actions and decisions. After all, if you're going to rip off a bandage, it's best to do it quick. My growth as the red dragon, as the princess of Kouka, and as a woman, turned into an excruciatingly slow tug at the bandage of his resolution. Until one day, when the pressure finally became over much, he slackened in sweet surrender.

The person behind me, however, had been more than perfectly capable of such blood shed. I remember clearly the 'dark dragon' 's suffocating, eclipsing mania in regard to the former Emperor. No one loved Soo-Won more than Son Hak. But, hate and love also walk a finely drawn line; and Hak was, at the core, a person of heightened emotions. So, when Soo-Won initially tried to extinguish his love for me and Hak, what he believed to his greatest sources of weakness, the Wind Tribe General took off with the intent of protecting one of them, at the very least. And then swore to wipe out any last vestiges that threatened his last piece of sanctuary. Even if that particular vestige was the shadow of a sanctuary he had once cherished as well, was of no consequence. Soo-Won had signed his death sentence when he betrayed not only him, but more importantly (in Hak's mind), me. After all we had witnessed - our exposition of the realm he was trying so desperately to save - learning why removing Emperor Il from the throne had been so important to the safety and stability of the realm - knowledge gained of both mine and Soo-Won's fathers' abuse and subsequent neglect. Even after that otherwise untouchable man pressed his face to the ground beside my shoes, in show of absolute subservience, swearing to away his life, and his death, to do as I want - it was Son Hak who was the preemptive volunteer to be the new minted Empresses' executioner. And he had no shortage of disturbing and "equitable" suggestions. Ones that Soo-Won would of accepted, with a pleasant smile, no doubt.

It's not like I couldn't sympathize. Just like Hak, there were things I could simply never forgive Soo-Won for, even if I knew they had bettered the realm as a whole. Yet, all I could see at that moment was that cute blonde haired little boy, who had swept away my tears for countless nights, and wished only to stay together, just like we did when we had colds. That same heart-wrenchingly hopeful boy, was now freely offering his neck for chopping. And my other best friend, a boy with what seemed a permanent scowl on his face, but who had actually cared the most out of all of us, was dispassionately eager to make the killing blow. To sever the last red string that entwined the three of. For good. Some may of called me a fool, a soft-hearted Queen, or perhaps, even a coward. But I made my decision. I reached out and connected my small hand within the large grasp of the General's. I looked up at him, violet spheres connecting to manic blues, comparable to what I had done so long ago. The message between us was a silent one, but no less poignant. Hak's shoulders relaxed, and I only released my hand from his long enough to walk forward, to kneel down in front of those beautiful, billowed golden locks. I reached out and tilted the disposed emperor's chin upwards with just tip of my index finger. My best friend's eye, brilliant orbs that had once shone with life and happiness, were desolate. He had broken half his soul when he attempted to split apart his ties to us. When he learned that we had met our fate at the bottom of a ravine, the job was summarily finished. That me and Hak had seemed to rise from the ashes, only strengthened his resolve. Offering his life to me, was a simply a for-gone conclusion. Standing there, surrounded by friends and companions, I knew that I wanted to save just ... one last person. The oldest one of all. I gave him a tentative smile, one filled with a thousand emotions. The most prominent of those feelings flowed through my lips. "Let's stay together this time, okay?" Equal to a flash of dragon fire, those simple words incinerated the whole of Hak's fury and Soo-Won's remorse, leaving only hope and the beginning of a new dawn in it's wake.

Of course, things couldn't be quite that simply. At the start, it was unclear what we, who were once the closest of friends, would now become to one another. By the time the crown was placed upon my head, my feelings towards both of them were realized, dazzlingly and clear. My ignorance on romance had long since been snuffed out by the reality outside the castle, and then it was only a matter of convincing two men, who placed me upon a glittering, golden pedestal, to instead set me free. To let me blaze inside their arms. For Soo-Won, even when he finally came to understand the depth of his emotions and desires, the idea of acting upon them had never even crossed the into the realm of possibility. His dutiful remorse threatened to claw back up at the suggestion of it, and I had to reiterate what I had told him long ago. I loved him. Not only did I love him, but once I finally sorted through my feelings about my father, my love and desire for him was only stronger and brighter than ever. Uncertainty lingered in his eyes, so, instead of assuring him with my words, I instead flew forward and seared the last of his doubts away with a scaldingly intimate kiss. In that moment, I was no longer the cherished Princess, but instead, very much a woman. A woman who wanted and desired him, passionate, and demandingly - only in equality to one other man. In that man's case, Son Hak had long since acknowledged his feelings, and subsequently shelved them away. To see both Soo-Won and I happy together, was wish enough. He had chosen on his own a lifetime as our watchful protector. To be truthful, my love for Hak had been a infinitesimal slow burn ... but once it finally caught, it flickered into uncontrollable wild fire. I could no longer see Hak as only my treasured, yet slightly annoying, child hood friend; but as a man, whose teasing had become scorchingly, carnally real. I needed only to say, _I want you_ , this time as woman who **absolutely knew** what those words implied, for the last cords of his restraint to be incinerated. I was devoured by the thunder beast, as he spent several days making good on each and every sexual threat/proposition he had ever made to me. Every ... single ... one. Just remembering it, made me want to rub my thighs together to quell (or stroke) the heat, and it took much concentrated effort not to do so.

A fire burned between me and Hak, and then to me and Soo-Won, but it would be several more weeks before Soo-Won and Hak left their feelings sufficiently unguarded for the loose embers to also catch between them. But, when it did, it was a thunder-lit, blazing inferno. Most of the castle was so alarmed by it that the Empress had to reassure the Sky General at her door that everything really was okay. The supplicating moans and half-starved growls that followed, from behind a second pair of doors, was adequate enough to chase even the seasoned (yet adorably flustered) general away, as well as most of the castle staff for the week. Their reconciliation had hardly allowed for any breaks for sustenance, and more than once I had to remind them they were not dragons. Nor did they have dragons' blood. They did need actual food and water to survive. When they did finally leave the inner sanctum of the Empresses' chamber, their once beautiful skin, snow white and sun-baked sand, was marred with all the colors of the most illicit rainbow. Both, formerly lovely, pairs of lips were swollen, and I couldn't ignore the subtle limp from Soo-Won. Yet the graceful man acted as though nothing untoward had happened, judging by the mystifying smile after the fact. All uncertainty before that week, any wariness that had lasted between them for over a month, had burnt up in an instant, turning into smoke on the wind ... Unfortunately I wouldn't get more than a few days of cherished peace and relaxation before smoldering twin gazes, one of desirous jade, the other, ravenous blues, choose to meet nerve center on me. Thirstily, and hungrily. And when Son Hak and Soo-Won work side by side to accomplish a goal ... the world trembles at their unnatural prowess. I shuddered blissfully, and feverishly in remembrance. _Such terrible and **wonderful** prowess._

My unconventional coupling of these two extraordinary men became somewhat of an open secret for the realm. Many expected that I would take one or the other to marry, however, neither of them had any desire to rule - and any children bore by myself, would become full, and rightful heirs to Kouka Kingdom, regardless the status of the progenitor. In this case, marriage only brought along it's own unnecessary political, and legal, entanglements. Being the Wind Tribe General (and relieving his younger brother of the position), as well as my personal bodyguard was more than enough for Hak who hated politics in the first place. As for Soo-Won, he had never truly wanted the throne to begin with. Being offered, instead, to guide me as the Kingdom's Counselor was all I he could wanted. Son Hak and Soo-won became my right hand and my left hand. My complement and consort. My shield and sword. These titles, some unofficial, though no less true, were satisfactory for both of them. Since neither would accept the position as Emperor, I decided I would instead rule singularly - all impending alliances by marriage deemed unnecessary (and unwise for any who didn't want to be on the receiving end of the General and Counselor's twin dominating glowers in any case). But that was fine for me. I felt, instead, as though I was married to the whole of Kouka, as well as it's allies. As a good ruler should be. The realm had never been so prosperous, despite some nay sayers referring to me as it's 'Harem Queen'. Now ... I would never reproach, publicly or privately, innocent citizens for expressing their freedom of speech. However, there were also no shortage of men and women who were slightly trigger happy about showing (not acting) with near, and definite supernatural powers at the slightest implied insult of their Savior. Really. No ruler, now or since, would likely have as many ridiculously overpowered and loyal subjects ready to strike at a moments notice. It was hard to believe my rule was based on the peaceful ideals of my father; with the exception that I had learned that weapons were not inherently themselves evil, but instead in a necessary power for balance. ... at least for now. 

My internal ruminations were broken when strong fingers flexed consciously in mine, which I reflexively wiggled back in response. Our hands still clasped, the elegant back in front of me slowly turned, until I was greeted with a stunningly beautiful face, and half-lidded emeralds. An expression of delight danced across my face, as if to wordlessly say _'Good Morning'._

He carefully brought my hand to his silken lips, and placed a warm, gentle kiss upon my digits, causing my cheeks to flush pleasantly. _Only one other could cherish me as much this man._

Another low rumble reverberated from my spine into the center of my chest, and I knew despite the deliberately gentle movements from 'the prince' in front of me, it was ample to wake 'the beast'. A long nose nuzzled alongside my throat, and demanding fingers willfully gripped my hips. His mouth found it's way to the apex of my neck and nibbled there with slight fang and tooth, setting my blood temperature to blistering. 

There was no longer any point in pretending rest. With a warm, sleepy husk, and an amorous smile only the man watching fixedly could see, I mummered. "Good morning, Hak ..."

Sharp teeth nipped desirously at my shoulder in reply, and if it was even possible, his rumble lowered an octave, making my hair stand on end. He pulled my hips against his, and I felt the stirring of his 'morning'. I was like prey who was finally captured after a long chase, and I felt as though he might skip the chewing and just swallow me up whole. _Only one other was as possessive of me as this man._

"Good morning, Hak." Silken words sung out.

My imninent devouring paused, just for a moment. My gaze orbitted towards the source of the honey-voice, but found those viridian peepers focused on, what I assumed, a cobalt pair behind me. 

The beast used his tongue to take a long-drawn-out stroke of my neck, as though he was laying one final claim of 'mine', before his grip on me relaxed. Somewhat.

"'Mornin." The deep baritone finally grumbled out. 

Usually, after these morning greetings, we were slow to part from one another. Yet all three of us, would need to eventually get out of bed. Once we stepped out the door, I would become the ruling Empress of Kouka, Son Hak the Wind Tribe General, and Soo-Won the Kingdom's Counselor. ... However, the bed was still exceptionally warm, my skin remarkably sensitive, and my blood strikingly alight. 

Without care I oscillated my hips back against Hak, and very much with care pushed my thigh up rub on Soo-Won. This was more than ample of an invitation for them, and with a deceptively serene smile on my face, I soon found myself pinned down by the duet of supernaturally handsome men. My lovers. My best friends. My soulmates.

: :

That morning, with the first part of our promise kept, _to always rest beside each other,_ we reveled in the second, _to play together once more._ And flourished, in the third. _To, always and forever, be together._

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it here without pulling out your hair, woo-hoo! Congrats!! :D I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I know, I know. I'm sorry for the abrupt ending, when it was just getting good. ^^' I felt like shoving porn right at the end takes away from it a bit (... even though it's all but clear what happens after ...) I've come back an re-edited this chapter at least 15 times, probably more, before I finally posted it. None of those times I felt putting smut right there was good for the flow, soooo ... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ That being said I _might_ update this with 2nd chapter with the omitted smut at a later date. I've pretty much already beaten a whole plot-line into those with the patience to read through those huge blocks of text ... buuut, eeeeh, I don't want to disappoint anyone, sooo ... yeeeah .... *awkward drawn out silence*
> 
> However! I definitely do want to write more for this little AU. I have an emotional hard-on for happy endings, and poly ships pretty much fill that quota to maximum capacity. I want to explore more in depth about this plot bunny, and Yona's relationship with the boys. (And girls ... ... and boys and boys. Kinda wanna write a Son Hak x Soo-won ficlet. I was never into Yaoi, but these two ... *pants* x_x) That being said, this fandom has lit a fire under my butt strong enough to get me to complete a fic, one-shot though it may be, so hopefully I'll be able to stay here for a while. :3
> 
> Extra Notes:  
> \+ Yoon is around, even though I didn't mention it. Probably hanging out with Ik-soo somewhere in the castle. Or chilling with the dragon warriors.  
> \+ Said warriors have shacked up in the castle. Or, at least, have rooms there. Both Yona's relationships with them, as well as that whole pesky "gonna die soon", will be tackled in another chapter. (bearing I have the motivation/inspiration to write and post it.)  
> \+ What happened to Kye-Sook? I have my theories, but since I don't know what happens in the end of the actual manga, it's hard to say. Clearly he's been kicked out of the Counselor position (by Soo-won no less), so he's probably busy somewhere, eating his little black hat, and being insufferably moody.  
> \+ When Hak is referred to a Yona's complement, I'm using it to mean companion, romantic, sexual or otherwise. Why? Concubine as a descriptor felt too loaded. He's equal to Soo-won as consort; neither are Yona's husband and both are her companions. Soo-Won's title is more for a sense of (much needed) 'normalcy' for the people anyhow.
> 
> EDITS:  
> \+ Added two sentences explaining that any children bore by Yona would have full rights to the throne, marriage status or not.


End file.
